Performance enhancing and therapeutic compression wraps for the lower backs in the lumbar region generally are in the form of elongate longitudinally stretchable belts. The belts may be elastic, inflatable or both. The belt is drawn tight around the waist using clips, ties, Velcro fasteners or other similar means. This form of compression does work to some extent to enhance performance of athletes, exercise participants and physical laborers, and for therapeutic and rehabilitation purposes. However, while these conventional wraps do give some support to the surrounding musculature, they do not specifically support the spinous processes, and therefore the spine, directly, in the lumbar region. This is so because the erectae spinae muscle group, the para-vertebral spinal muscles that border on each side of the spine are present in ridges which create a valley over the spine. The lumbar spine has to be supported in order to maintain the lordosis for proper weight support distribution of body weight and body biomechanics. Lordosis is a natural biomechanical shock absorber. The posterior movement seen in malpositioning of the lumbar spine is the cause of muscle splinting and pain. Thus there is a need for direct support of the spine to give relief and allow more normal function.